Role Models
by Kristen3
Summary: Elka and Joy enjoy a rare moment of bonding while their husbands are out. Joy finds that there is even more about Elka that might help her be a good influence on Joy's newly-adopted daughter. One-shot, written in response to a prompt from samanddianefan10. Rating is for slight language.


**Author's Note:** Thanks to Melinda ( **samanddianefan10** ) for giving me a prompt for this story. All I had was a beginning when I started typing. The rest just happened. I love that! :D Hope you like, Melinda! *Hugs*

"So, Elka, how's married life?" Joy asked. The two were alone. Bob was out on a stakeout, and his father was out visiting some of his deaf friends.

"Not bad. It's kind of nice having someone to share my life with, at this age."

"Yes. Not many newlyweds know where they were when FDR was elected," Joy said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I lost a _ton_ of money betting you'd never make it to the altar. Thanks a lot."

"I know you say things like that, but I think you secretly like that we're related now."

"I am _not_ admitting that! You'll just remind me later, when I want to kill you again!" Elka replied. She downed her glass in one gulp.

"I really thought being married might soften you a bit, but I should've known better," Joy said, sighing. "Don't you ever get tired of being mean all the time?"

"OK, I'll let you in on a small secret," Elka said, leaning over to her daughter-in-law. "It's more like, I got tired of being nice. You see, back when I was married the first time, women weren't supposed to speak our minds. We just let our husbands do all the thinking for us. But, of course, my husband was involved with the Mafia, and he kept a lot of things from me. After he died, and I found out what he was up to, I realized I should've spoken up more. And the best part is, the older I get, the less people want to contradict me. That whole 'respect your elders' thing."

"Wow," Joy said. She'd never really thought about all that Elka had seen. It gave her a new respect for her former roommate.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elka asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I was just thinking, you didn't wait around for anybody to give you permission to speak your mind, you just did it."

"Yeah, well, I learned that no one was going to give me permission. I sure as hell didn't like letting people treat me like a doormat just because I lacked a few male body parts!"

"You know, when we all first met you, I thought you were a horrible old woman. I was actually hoping you'd up and die one day."

Elka laughed. "I thought you were a prostitute. I thought you'd have men coming and going from this house at all hours. Then I found out you couldn't get a date to save your life."

"Hey, I did OK in the end!" Joy protested.

"Eh, Bob's a wimp," Elka said dismissively.

"He is not! I mean, all right, I didn't think much of him at first, but I had trust issues. Luckily, Bob was willing to stick with me while I got over all of that. And now we couldn't be happier." She smiled. Sometimes even she couldn't believe how great her life was now.

"God, and I used to think Melanie was annoying, with her perkiness," Elka said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"I know that kind of thing sounds strange coming from me, but I can't help it. Having a baby changes your perspective. It's amazing." The smile that appeared on Joy's face was automatic.

"Joy, you didn't _have_ a baby. You adopted one. There is a difference. _You_ didn't go through twenty-three hours of labor."

Joy rolled her eyes. "I know. Technically, I'm not her real mum, but I love her, Elka. I mean, just look at her." Joy reached over to where Betty lay in her bassinet. The baby was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the conversation going on less than a foot away from her.

Elka looked at the baby. She was all too well aware of the less-cute sides of parenting: diapers, 2 AM feedings, and spit-up. But, as much as she tried to resist it, the baby somehow softened her heart for the briefest moment. "Well, she's not so bad _now_. At least she's quiet. Wish I could say the same for her mother sometimes."

"Elka!" Joy was genuinely offended by the remark.

"Hey, for six years, I've heard you and your friends go on and on about your love-lives. I get a little tired of hearing about it."

"No matter what you say, I know you love us. Don't even try to tell me different, old woman."

"I told you, I'm not admitting that. I used to be on the City Council. I know all about entrapment."

"We're family now. It's OK to admit you like me. That's what family does."

Elka gave her a disbelieving look. "You hate your mother."

"I don't _hate_ her. But I'm certainly glad England is so far away." Joy laughed.

"OK, I'll admit you're not that bad if you'll admit you like me," Elka said with a sigh. "That way, we've both got something on each other."

"I like you, Elka Ostrovsky. I'm glad my daughter's going to grow up around you. I hope she learns a thing or two from you. I want my daughter to be strong."

"Oh, she will be," Elka promised. "I plan to teach this little girl a lot. Especially about how crazy her mother is!"

"Elka!" Joy had felt so much love for her mother-in-law just a moment ago, but now, frustration had taken its place.

"Hey, I told you I speak my mind. I don't surgarcoat. I don't plan to start now."

Joy remembered what Elka had told her earlier, about how women weren't supposed to have opinions of their own. She would hate for little Betty to grow up thinking that way for even a second. She had always planned to teach her daughter to stand up for herself. It was something she'd done ever since she was a young girl herself. But there was another part to that lesson, one that could only come from someone who'd been around long enough to have seen the world change. Just like Elka had. "I wouldn't want you to," she finally said, squeezing the older woman's hand. Yes, with a role model like this, Joy was certain her daughter would do just fine in life.

 **The End**


End file.
